


Un regalo di compleanno speciale per Tendou

by Lia483



Series: Tendou Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Semi Eita, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori Week, Tendou Satori's Birthday, Tendou Week 2020, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Tendou Week 2020 - Day 3: Birthday --> MatsuTenHanaQuando Matsukawa e Hanamaki gli avevano chiesto con un certo anticipo se poteva tenersi libero per la sera del suo compleanno, Tendou non si era fatto pregare molto, anzi. L'idea di passare la serata con loro in quel giorno importante gli faceva più che piacere.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei & Tendou Satori, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori, Hanamaki Takahiro/Tendou Satori, Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori
Series: Tendou Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752196
Kudos: 6
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	Un regalo di compleanno speciale per Tendou

Quando Matsukawa e Hanamaki gli avevano chiesto con un certo anticipo se poteva tenersi libero per la sera del suo compleanno, Tendou non si era fatto pregare molto, anzi. L'idea di passare la serata con loro in quel giorno importante gli faceva più che piacere.  
Non aveva ancora ben chiaro fino a che punto fosse arrivata la loro relazione, ma non poteva negare di tenerci sempre di più. Non era stato facile inserirsi in un rapporto già avviato come quello tra gli ex giocatori dell'Aoba, ma i due non l'avevano mai fatto sentire escluso o di troppo.  
Stare con loro stava guarendo le ferite, lo faceva sentire amato in un modo che non aveva creduto possibile per sé stesso.  
Per la prima volta, aveva incontrato Semi e non aveva sentito il dolore dello struggimento, la sofferenza del fatto di vederlo felice con il suo ragazzo Iwaizumi, ma era riuscito ad apprezzare un pomeriggio con il suo migliore amico, insieme al resto della Shiratorizawa, riunitasi per festeggiarlo.  
Solo questo, solo il fatto di essere riuscito a stare vicino a Semi in quel modo, bastava per dargli il segnale che stava aspettando, che finalmente quei sentimenti così forti che aveva provato fin dal primo anno di superiori stavano svanendo.  
Finalmente si era innamorato di qualcun altro.  
Tutto merito di quel duo che era entrato nella sua vita, un po' inaspettatamente.  
Stava ancora sorridendo quando bussò alla porta del loro appartamento e così fu beccato dal giovane con i capelli rosa che venne ad aprirgli.  
"Oh, così felice di vedermi, Satori?"  
"Sempre, Takahiro-kun" rispose dolcemente il rosso, facendosi avanti per entrare nel piccolo genkan e togliersi scarpe e giacca, chiedendo educatamente permesso.  
Hanamaki lo attese sopra lo scalino, sorridendo e guardandolo con attenzione. "Oh quella camicia nera ti sta davvero bene. Come è andato il pranzo?"  
"Grazie. È andato bene, sono passato da casa per lasciare i regali di tutti, mi dispiace per il ritardo."  
"Non ti preoccupare, l'importante è che tu abbia passato una bella giornata. Spero tu non sia stato strappato dalla festa troppo presto."  
"No, SemiSemi ha fatto in modo che mi liberassi in tempo per tornare a casa e comunque alcuni erano davvero ubriachi, non penso che si siano nemmeno accorti che me ne stavo andando" spiegò con una mezza risata affettuosa, ripensando a Kawanishi e Yamagata, oltre che Goshiki, finalmente entrato nell'età per bere e che aveva preso più che sottogamba il sakè.  
Hanamaki annuì, prima di, finalmente sullo scalino entrambi, afferrarlo per il colletto e abbassarlo per un bacio affettuoso. "Buon compleanno, Satori."  
"Grazie, Takahiro-kun, sembra migliorare a vista d'occhio."  
Gli diede qualche altro bacetto affettuoso sul bordo delle labbra. "Ottimo..."  
Qualcuno si schiarì la voce al loro fianco, facendoli sussultare entrambi e staccare come se stessero facendo qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato.  
Matsukawa ridacchiò. "Non puoi monopolizzare Satori mentre è ancora sulla porta, Hiro."  
"Non chiederò scusa per qualcosa che avresti fatto anche tu, Mattsun" fu la risposta, seguita da una linguaccia e da una pacca su entrambi i loro sederi prima che il rosato tornasse in cucina allegramente.  
Ancora non era abituato ad essere così tanto voluto da altre persone, voluto in senso romantico - perché per fortuna nel tempo aveva trovato degli amici meravigliosi che desideravano la sua compagnia - e ogni tanto si ritrovava ad esitare intorno agli altri due, preoccupato di esagerare. Per fortuna, non c'era mai stato questo pericolo.  
Si sentì circondare la vita e attirare contro il petto caldo di Matsukawa, il quale non dovette né chinarsi né farlo fare a lui per far scontrare le loro bocche, rubandogli il respiro.  
Dalle superiori sembravano essere cresciuti di pari passo, raggiungendo entrambi il metro e novanta, millimetro più millimetro meno.  
Ma non era il pensiero attualmente nella sua testa, mentre faceva scivolare le braccia a propria volta intorno all'altro centrale e ricambiava il bacio, aprendo la bocca per far scontrare le loro lingue. Non era niente di competitivo o stuzzicante, solo un bacio come un altro, come se ne erano così spesso scambiati.  
"Ora chi sta monopolizzando Satori? Almeno io non gli ho infilato la lingua in gola!" sentirono la critica dal divano.  
Al sorriso di Matsukawa contro le labbra, capì subito l'idea che gli era venuta senza che dovessero nemmeno aprire gli occhi e si staccarono appena perché le loro lingue collegate si potessero vedere da lontano, con rumori molto languidi.  
"Se la vostra idea era eccitarmi, ci siete riusciti. Ora venite qui, idioti."  
Ridacchiarono entrambi, staccandosi dal bacio.  
Si prese un momento, Tendou, per recuperare le proprie pantofole personalizzate dal bordo dello scalino e andare in bagno a lavarsi le mani.  
Il suo sguardo si fermò solo per un attimo sul terzo spazzolino nel bicchiere, rosso vicino a quello rosa e quello nero. Era una cosa scema, ma gli piaceva vedere tracce del proprio passaggio, era segno di quanto tempo passasse in quell'appartamento rispetto che nel proprio. Non aveva dovuto nemmeno portarsi dei cambi per dormire da casa, sapendo che avrebbe trovato un set completo di pigiama e mutande che si era dimenticato l'ultima volta e che Hanamaki aveva lavato con le loro cose.  
Tornato in sala, si tuffò sul divano tra i due ragazzi, sorridendo con entusiasmo. "Allora quali sono i programmi della serata? Ho dovuto fare spazio nella mia agenda fitta d'impegni per voi" scherzò, vantandosi.  
Matsukawa gli diede una lieve spinta con la spalla. "Abbiamo una maratona di Shippuden da continuare, condita di coccole e i pasticcini che Makki ha comprato solo per te."  
Gli occhi di Tendou brillarono a quella risposta. Non sembrava che ci fosse bisogno di alcuni ritocco a quel programma che già prometteva coccole e baci rilassanti per tutta la sera, mentre avrebbero rispolverato la serie di Naruto che tutti e tre amavano.  
Non si era aspettato nessuna particolare sorpresa, anzi, quasi aveva desiderato una serata tranquilla con loro, senza interferenze o altro.  
"Non posso credere che Takahiro-kun abbia comprato solo pasticcini al cioccolato e nessun profiterole per sé."  
"Infatti non l'ha fatto, anzi, se li è già mangiati."  
"Il solito ingordo."  
"Vi sento, sono qui accanto a voi."  
"Oh scusami, caro, non ti avevamo visto."  
"Sei così piccolo e adorabile."  
"Che caz- siamo seduti! E poi ci sono solo sei centimetri tra di noi, vaffanculo!"  
Scoppiarono a ridere, o almeno Tendou lo fece, con la sua risata più allegra, mentre Matsukawa soffocava la sua più nasale dietro una mano.  
"Dai perdonaci, Takahiro-kun, giuro che ora facciamo i bravi!" disse con tono zuccheroso, appoggiandosi alla spalla del ragazzo imbronciato.  
"Beh, sarà meglio, altrimenti niente cioccolato, né ora né domattina."  
Dato che non gli aveva detto che se ne sarebbe dovuto andare, era andata bene, pensò con un'espressione affettuosa, anche se il sacrificare il proprio cioccolato era sempre qualcosa di molto duro. Non poteva vivere senza.  
"Va bene, va bene, promesso. Issei-kun, mi dispiace, ma passo dalla sua parte, sei da solo."  
"Mi sento davvero ferito nell'animo."  
Continuarono a punzecchiarsi per qualche minuto, finché ripresero un po' di contegno. Si liberò delle pantofole per trovare la giusta posizione sul divano per le coccole, avrebbe preso quella più bella per stasera, di sicuro gliel'avrebbero lasciata, era il festeggiato ancora fino a mezzanotte, ma fu fermato da entrambi.  
"Abbiamo prima un regalo per te."  
"Un regalo? Non dovevate, ragazzi, davvero. Pensavo che fosse questo il mio regalo." Allargò le braccia ad indicare la situazione intorno a sé, loro insieme.  
Matsukawa sorrise dolcemente, mentre recuperava dal tavolino, vicino al vassoio di pasticcini, una scatoletta piatta e rettangolare con un fiocco violetto, e gliela porgeva. "In un certo senso, si potrebbe dire così."  
"Uh?" Piegò la testa di lato, perplesso, cercando di capire cosa intendesse il moro con quella frase.  
Diede loro una piccola ma attenta occhiata, mentre tirava il fiocco con entusiasmo, per liberare la scatolina. Entrambi sembravano emozionati, Hanamaki si stava sfregando le mani, un suo chiaro segno di nervosismo, come se il regalo fosse più importante di quanto avevano preannunciato.  
Per questo, si prese la briga di sollevare lentamente la scatola, che solo in quel momento si rese conto sembrare quella di un gioielliere, anche se senza segni o nomi di sorta all'esterno.  
E se...?  
Non fece in tempo a finire il pensiero che si ritrovò di fronte ad una chiave. E probabilmente era meglio così, si sarebbe sentito piuttosto idiota altrimenti.  
Con chiunque altro avrebbe cercato di indovinare il regalo prima ancora di aprirlo. Era una sua personale tradizione fin da quando era bambino e l'aveva messa in atto anche quel pomeriggio, indovinando la maggior parte dei regali dei suoi amici. Con loro però aveva aperto subito, deciso a restarne davvero stupito, e in effetti era così che si sentiva.  
Una chiave?  
Era una specie di dichiarazione simbolica?  
Non gli era chiaro.  
L'oggettino argentato gli sembrava pure familiare, ma non era sicuro di dove l'avesse già visto.  
Rialzò lo sguardo, mentre con le dita sfiorava il metallo. "È un gesto simbolico per dirmi che ora ho la chiave dei vostri cuori?"  
Per un attimo i due rimasero in silenzio, chiaramente non era la frase che si erano aspettati di sentirgli dire, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
"Dovresti smetterla di vedere quegli anime shojo notturni, Satori!"  
Matsukawa gli prese la mano che non teneva la scatolina, ancora divertito, ma deciso a dargli un indizio serio stavolta. "Pensa più in piccolo, Satori."  
Restò un attimo silenzioso, mentre ricordava dove avesse già visto la chiave. O meglio, le chiavi, nelle mani dei suoi ragazzi.  
"È una chiave dell'appartamento?"  
Stavolta i sorrisi di risposta sembrarono sollevati, prima che Hanamaki si facesse avanti, a posare a propria volta una mano sulle due già allacciate. "Sì. Vogliamo chiederti di trasferirti qui, con noi. Ti andrebbe?"  
Oh...  
Spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
Volevano che si trasferisse? Lì? Con loro? Per vivere tutti insieme.  
Non gli sembrava di essere rimasto troppo in silenzio, ma Hanamaki forse l'aveva trovata una pausa troppo lunga e riprese a parlare. "Spero non sia troppo presto. Abbiamo atteso molto, che tu ti sentissi davvero a tuo agio con noi e ci sembrava che fosse giunto il momento. Abbiamo fatto troppo in fretta? Dovevamo aspettare ancora? Possiamo farlo, non c'è pr-"  
Gli tappò la bocca con una mano, fermando quella fiumana di parole, mentre si apriva in un sorriso grande e tutto denti. "Forse dovresti lasciarmi dire di sì, Takahiro-kun. Pensavo di essere io il logorroico del trio."  
"È un sì? Vuoi trasferirti con noi, Satori?"  
Si voltò verso il moro, continuando a tenere quel grande sorriso, così grande che pareva gli avrebbe rotto la faccia, ma non riusciva a ridurlo. "Sì, sì, voglio trasferirmi qui, Issei-kun, Takahiro-kun!"  
Di colpo si ritrovò circondato dalle loro braccia, le teste cozzarono mentre cadevano di lato sul divano, creando un coro di lamentele e risate.  
"Attento, Hiro, colpirai il tavolino con i piedi!"  
"Potrei rivedere l'idea di trasferirmi se fai cadere i miei pasticcini sul tappeto!"  
"Non succederà, né l'una né l'altra cosa."  
Alla fine si dimenticarono di vedere Naruto, persi in un mondo tutto loro, ma non era un problema.  
Avrebbero avuto tante altre serate da ora in poi.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> 1\. Questa storia viene da un AU messo insieme con una mia carissima amica, alla quale mi fa piacere dedicare la fanfic, grazie Frà per tutte le nostre chiacchiere meravigliose **  
> 2\. In questo AU, Tendou è innamorato di Semi da sempre, ma non si è mai dichiarato e alla fine Semi si mette insieme ad Iwaizumi, suo compagno di dormitorio all'università. Persa la sua occasione, Tendou sta davvero male per la situazione, ma Matsukawa e Hanamaki pian piano riescono a guarirlo dal dolore d'amore fino alla scena che ho descritto qui.  
> 3\. Matsukawa e Hanamaki stavano già insieme prima di avvicinarsi a Tendou.
> 
> Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta, grazie!


End file.
